roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FreezeBoss/When things go wrong, fix them (Part 1)
I was running down the street in Hark, some bandits were looting the fire station. Everything turn was infested with the infected. I took a left down a random alley. Gunshots. They probably had a m249 military gun. I know the gun wasn't the most effective gun but it could scare most people. "Shit..." I muttered. I had to be quiet or they would find me. There was a pack of about 12 and every single one of them had military grade weapons. All I had was a Lee Enfield. I knew I would be able to get a good headshot in one but I was almost out of bullets. I checked by fanny pack, only four left. I saw the back of a general store and checked the door. Locked. Of course it was locked, I wouldn't be able to live. I said my goodbyes to my dead family and everyone else I knew was dead. "Where did he go?" pondered one of the bandits out loud. "Kevin, I'm sure he went up the street some more and took a right." Answered another one. I pressed my back against the door trying to make myself the most invisible I could. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve walked by. Every single one of them. I knew it was a matter of time before they went down the alley way, I had to get the door opened. I hit the door with the end of the gun but making the situation worse, it was fairly loud banging two objects together. I had to take the chance and shoot the door open. I grabbed the gun and pointed at the handle, I fired. The gunshot rung through the city. I ran inside where I was met with cold air. The door was obviously shot but would be hard to distinguish from a quitte a far distance. That is if the didn't look down the alley. "Frank, you hear that?" asked the voice from before. Kevin, it was Kevin. The named sounded familiar, maybe a old friend in elementary school? Oh well, what ever happened now was life and death, every single descision. I looked around the small general mart and grabbed some old beans, I suppose in dire situations you should be well fed. Also counsidering it was my first time eating in about three days. I saw a small opening near the cash register. I made my way to the register and moved the boxes noticing a stash of some food and drinks. I suppose the person staying was either killed or dead from starving to death. Near the beginning of the mass virus people talked how other people starved to death from storing food. I checked the food, not to expired. There was some drinks that were expired. I opened a milk jug and immediately started to gag. The milk was obviously bad, I wouldn't drink it in a dire situation. I was in a hole when the door swung open. I held my breathe and aimed the rife. I had to shoot or get shot. The gunshot rattled the entire store as the body fell. ---- Thank you all for reading this part of the story, every 15 parts will be a chapter and I'm planning on doing a 15 chapter story. That is about 225 part series.... So please stick along with the ride as our hero tries to survive the apocalypse, the infected, and the bandits which are the worse threat. These are also somewhat based off my adventures in the game, not completly true but are ''based ''off of true events. Category:Blog posts